A Change of Fate
by 1Billy-234
Summary: Something happens on Ranma's first trip though the Stargate
1. Chapter 1

This first chapter is the work of

 **Ice-Tea-1983**.

I want to thank him for letting me use it for the start of this story.

* * *

It truly was a marvellous sight.

The shimmering waters bounced light around across the concrete walls.

The gentle hum of power sent tingles down his spine.

The warm, glowing red lights set around the ring of water at even intervals were quite fetching.

The beauty of this sight was marred by the team of heavily armed soldiers standing in front of it on a grilled ramp, ready to step through - which they did.

Ripples played across the surface of the vertical pool of water as each member of the team went through. Not four seconds after the last one was through, the water disappeared as though it was a blue fireball dying out in the exact centre of the Ring.

Ranma turned around and went back to his seat in the Briefing Room, irritated at the unnecessary tightness of his dress-blue uniform as he sat down.

This was his very first Briefing after he graduated from the USAFA, as his shiny new second lieutenant bar attested to ... and the older men already sitting around the table in waiting for the Commanding Officer didn't seem very keen to be working with a rookie fresh from the Academy, regardless of how impressive his files were.

Ranma wasn't exactly wet behind the ears where hostile confrontation was concerned, but his head was still spinning from the information he'd been given the day before when he first arrived at Cheyenne Mountain

Humans weren't alone in the universe.

There existed several alien races out there, and Earth was engaged in a secret war against a race of parasitic beings called the Goa'uld, who would burrow their way into someone's neck, wrap around the upper spine of its host and extend tendrils into the host brain to gain full control over them. He had seen the footage of one such incident taking place in the Stargate Command - a veteran called Kowalski had been the unfortunate victim, and had been killed after an operation that emseemingly/em removed the parasite, but only turned out to have been the dead husk.

That particular footage made Ranma realise that if he was expected to step through that thing, he was not going to be near it when it started or disengaged - he might lose something vital.

On base there was an emalien/em being of a race of servants to the Goa'uld, called the Jaffa.

Speaking of which, accompanying the bald, overweight General was the flag team of the SGC - the SG1, where the Jaffa was stationed. Ranma had yet to learn their names - heck, he barely remembered the General's name - but his general shape made it easier to recall ... he was shaped almost like a ham turned upright, he was a ham man - Hammond. Not that he'd ever share this method of recalling the man's name ...

Ranma was the first to rise to his feet and into a firm stance of attention, a feat he completed before the more experienced men had even realised who had entered the room.

"At ease," General Hammond commanded in his thick Texas drawl as the last man in the room was at attention. "Have a seat, gentlemen - SG1 will brief you on your next mission ... or your first, as is the case with young Lieutenant Saotome."

"General Hammond, I believe introductions are in order," interrupted the large, black man with a gold tattoo on his forehead.

"Fair enough," agreed the General, and indicated each of the SG1, Ranma already having introduced himself to the team he had been assigned. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"That's with two L's ... there's another O'Neil and he has no sense of humour," added the man. Ranma could sense not only great sadness about the weatherworn man, but also experience in the darker of the military arts - this man was a warrior in the truest meaning of the word. From the man's semi-relaxed stance, and attempted wit, Ranma could only conclude he hid his true intelligence and feelings behind a mask of idiocy, bravado and humour.

"Next is Captain Samantha Carter," continued Hammond, ignoring O'Neill's comment.

"I read your thesis on worm-holes, Captain," commented Ranma lightly. "A bit over my head, but my physics tutor seemed to think you could walk on water."

"I'm glad," Captain Carter accepted gratefully. "I just don't think I'll try that trick for a while."

"True, it's very complicated at first," agreed Ranma in a tone that could be conceived as joking.

"I believe you've been told about Dr Daniel Jackson, the man who deciphered the glyphs on the cover stone found over the Stargate at the Giza dig," continued Hammond.

"Hi," greeted Dr Jackson pleasantly, if in a somewhat bashful manner.

"And finally, we have Teal'c, of Chulak," finished General Hammond.

"It is a pleasure to meet a fellow emwarrior/em," greeted the muscular man with a reverent bow of his head, then extended his hand, which Ranma reluctantly accepted, only to find the hand clasping his forearm instead of the hand. "Tek'ma'tek Lieutenant Saotome."

"Huh?" interrupted O'Neill quizzically to Dr Jackson.

"Er, it's a form of greeting between friends," the bespectacled man translated. "Teal'c, have you met Lieutenant Saotome before?"

"Indeed I have not," denied Teal'c stoically. "I happened upon him in the gym last night, and witnessed his prowess as a warrior. His skills will be a great asset to the service of this world - And any fellow defender of the Tau'ri is a friend of mine."

"That wasn't all that impressive," Ranma commented sheepishly and rubbed the stubble at the base of his neck, where his pigtail once rested. "It was just a few lesser kata to wind down before going to bed ..."

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c. "Regardless of your statement, the skills you displayed were impressive - not many of Apophis' forces will be a match to you if your skills extend to the handling of a weapon as well as your body."

"That's high praise, lieutenant," commented O'Neill, then plastered a mock superior expression on his face. "He hasn't said that about my skills in a few hours, though ..."

"Indeed," agreed the Jaffa with a humouring smirk.

"So what is your training?" questioned Major Styles, Ranma superior on the team.

"In what way?" Ranma asked for clarification.

"Which style do you practice, and what level are you?" the Major acquiesced.

"Anything Goes, it bases its foundation on the best of all Martial Arts forms, while weeding out the flaws," smirked Ranma. "And after having practiced and learned for most of my life, there is no level high enough to recognise my skills - the closest would be Grand Master ... but I never bothered to ask for the title from the current holder."

There was disbelieving scoffs from the rest of Ranma's team, but the Jaffa inclined his head in recognition of what significance Ranma's claim had. "Perhaps some time in the future, we may practice our skills against each other." He added politely.

"Sounds like fun," agreed Ranma.

"Now on with the briefing - Dr Jackson," interjected General Hammond.

"Thanks," said Jackson and marched to one end of the table, opposite from the General's seat, and the lights dimmed some while the others sat down. "P1-269 is an uninhabited planet, as near as we can tell. The MALP picked up on what seem to be heavily decayed ruins some miles away from the Stargate, but showed no sign of activity or heat. And the road leading to the gate has not been used by anyone for centuries, judging by the overgrowth of weeds and other flora."

"What kind of planet are we talkin' about here?" questioned Captain Mockry, raking his hand across his balding head.

"Like most planets we've made contact with, this planet has a breathable atmosphere," Jackson clarified, as though the Captain was slow-witted - everyone else seemed to have picked up on the flora comment, and as some of it had been named as weeds, it was safe to say the vegetation was Earth-like, which usually meant it was suitable for humans.

As though to clarify this further, the projector lit up and displayed a landscape shot of nearly uninterrupted green, with some dark spots marked by a red square.

"The highlighted area shows where the ruins are," continued Jackson. "Unfortunately, we haven't been able to make the MALP travel that far, due to certain magnetic disturbances in the ionosphere. The MALP refused to travel more than a hundred metres from the gate because of this, and the batteries seem to drain faster than normal - which means you might need to ... er ... give it a push back to Earth when you return."

"That thing weighs a ton!" erupted Dr Lankin, a fresh archaeologist assigned to Ranma's team just days before him, and having already been off-world on a brief visit to some other ruins.

"Only about half that," corrected Captain Carter. "And it'll be on wheels, so it won't feel as heavy."

"I say we let the rookie handle it," smirked Captain Mockry.

"No problem," countered Ranma cheerfully. "Should I carry it if the terrain is too rocky?"

Ranma's light tone was taken for sarcasm, and the briefing moved on.

"The origin of the ruins is a mystery," continued Dr Jackson. The image zoomed in on the red square, showing what looked like Mayan architecture gone to waste. "While the architecture appears to be of Earth origin, there are elements we can't really account for such as the carvings on the walls that seem to contain some sort of runic quality, while not having coherent meaning as of present.

"What we want you to do is to go and take some pictures and make some kind of map of where we might find something of historical interest in the future."

"Thank you Dr Jackson," said General. "Your mission is scheduled for tomorrow and oh-eight-hundred."

"General, sir," Ranma interrupted quickly before they were dismissed. "Permission to speak."

"Go ahead, son," Hammond granted.

"Will I be permitted to bring personal equipment?"

"Each team member will bring standard equipment," General Hammond announced. "But, you may bring anything in addition if you can carry it. Be warned that in the event of an emergency, standard gear is prioritised, and anything else will be abandoned - do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir," Ranma grinned.

"Just don't bite off more than you can chew," added O'Neill.

"Never do, sir," quipped Ranma.


	2. Chapter 2

The gate activated Sg13 started walking though. All of a sudden, it tries to shut down just as Ranma walks into the event horizen. On the other end only three members of Sg13 walk out before the gate shuts down. They notice Ranma did not appear.

Major Styles orders, "Redial earth let them know that all my team did not make it."

Mockry asked, "sir, that is going to be a problem."

Major Styles inquires, "Why is that, Mockry?"

Mockry says,"The dialing device has been smashed. Looks like it was done a long time ago."

Major Styles replies, "You two look around see what we can find. When we are late, they will call back and we will let them know to find some help to get home."

At stargate command General Hammond realizes the gate shut down,"Redial the address."

"Sir, we have been trying and cannot get a connection," the lieutenant replied.

O'Neal asks,"Can we get one of the people that owes us some favors to go to the planet and look for them?"

General Hammond answers,"We will look into that but for now, unless they contact us, they are on their own."

On the P1-269 it has been a week and the team found nothing near the gate.

"Lets widden the search and try to find something to eat as well," Major Styles commanded,"but keep in contact."

"Yes Sir" was the responce.

Major Styles says, "Mockry, you go west. Lankin, go east. I will take south. Radio, If you find something if not in an hour we meet back here."

Major Styles was exploring the area and found a small house surounded by growing crops. On a second inspection, he sees someone taking care of them. They were dressed in a robe with its hood up to protect from tne sun.

Styles radioed, "I found a cottage and am checking it out."

Lankin and Mockry replyed,"want us to meet back up with you?"

Styles said,"Start back to the gate. I'll be back in touch."

Major Styles broke in, "Excuse me, could you help me?"

"Major, long time no see," said the mystery man, "Why dont you call the rest of the team so they can get something to eat?"

Major Styles asked, "Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

"I will explain when the rest of the team gets here." replied the mystery man.

"Lankin and Mockry, come in," says Styles

"We made it to the gate," Lankin reports.

"Come to the south til you see a cottage we are invited to eat," said Styles.

As the team shows up The mysterious man invites them into the cottage. When the takes off the hood, the team reconizes him.

Major Styles responds,"Ranma, how long have you been here?"

"I guess a couple of years waiting on you to show up." said Ranma,"I was the one to wreck the DHD hoping the malp would see the damage. So Stargate command would not send us. When they sent us anyway, I disabled the gate but I did it too late."

Major Styles angrily asks,"You are why we are stuck here?"

"Yes, Basically, you were supposed to the rerouted to another world. A world that would be safe and could gate back home but I miss doing it."

Lankin asked, "Since you disabled the gate, can you fix it so we could get home?"

"No sorry, what I did was the same as taken the gate and destroying it. It will never connect to another gate ever again. I am sorry but I can still get you home. It is the best thing I can do," said Ranma.

Major Styles quizes,"How do you supposed to get us home without a working gate?"

"Well I could bring you there directly. Or drop you off where another SG team is and let them help you,"says Ranma. "I guess I will let it be your choice. But if I take you directly, I cannot let you contact SG Command until after your there."

Major Styles sighs and replies,"Just get us home, we will deal with that when we get there."

"Ok that is settled. Eat up, you all look hungry. we will leave out tomorrow," said Ranma."Styles, could you give this to Hammond for me, please."

Major Styles asked,"Your not coming with us?"

"Earth is not my home anymore, even though I wish it was sometimes," replies Ranma sadly.

"This disk will only play in front of SG1. I have tried to make that the only way so I will know he will get the msg. This planet for some people is a holy place. It use to get a lot of visitors but when the gate started messing up they stopped coming. The last ones that came I was here and had to help get home," informs Ranma.

"So I made an agreement until I could totally disable the gate, I would stay and watch to make sure this planet was not disturbed. Also, I had to wait for you to show up before I could finish my work. Now the planet when I leave will not and cannot be defiled by anyone," Ranma continues.

Mockry asked, "Why didn't you just take the gate off the planet?"

"Because I was asked to leave it when I finished protecting it. They wanted the planet protected, as is. This cottage and the planted food was here when I started. I just keep them up and planted so I would have something to do while waiting on you to show up and finish what I started. Now rest we will leave tomorrow," finished Ranma.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning started SG13 got up and looked around. They could have sworn they were in a room in the cottage, now they were sleeping under some trees.

Major Styles asked,"What happened?" looking around confused.

"What? The planet knows, we are leaving so the planet is reverting to its natural state. I have already got the malp loaded and just waiting for you to wake up," said Ranma. "One more thing please just stay seated, where I ask you and dont mess with anything. It will take a couple of hours to get you home, when we get started. Here is something to eat and just do any other business behind one of the trees."

It took another hour before the team is ready and is beamed on board Ranma's ship.

Lankin asked, "What of ship is this, even the Orion did not look like it?"

Ranma says with pride,"She is one of a kind. The people that built the Orion, would have loved to get there grubby hands on her."

Mockry asked,"You keep calling the ship a her? Why? What is her name?"

"Well, she has been with me and it is her spirit that has kept me sane. As far as her name, I call her Wild Stallion, no other name seem to fit." Ranma said, "When we get into her, I will let you contact Sg command to see where I can set you down."

The rest of the time the team tried to get more infomation but Ranma was not talking.

"Alright, we are in orbit. I never called SG Command does anyone know the number?" asked Ranma,"Just one more thing, I ask dont tell them where you are until you down there, please."

Ranma pulled out what looked like a cell phone and handed to Styles.

Styles dialed a number and finially got connected to Hammond.

"Hammond here"

"General Hammond, we had a friend help us get here. We have all of our stuff and was needing to know where it could be sent down?" Styles asked.

Hammond said, "How about the gateroom you could ask your friend to come as well."

Styles said, "Sorry sir, he wants to remain unknown for now but I am asured that there is no bad intent."

Styles tried to give the phone back to Ranma. Ranma said, "Just keep it."

The next thing they know, they are in the gate room. Of course, guns pointing at them in suprise. Alarms going off, the intercom calling for General Hammond. Following behind Hammond was SG1.

Hammond says,"Stand down. Take them to the infirmiry to be checked out, once they are checked out, debreifing."

Styles asked, "Sir, may i make a request?"

Hammond says,"Sure."

Styles asks,"Please have SG1 there as well."

While that was going on back with Ranma, a hologram appeared.

"You could have gone with them," she said.

"I know, I could have but that life, as that person ended for me a long time ago. The only thing I would like is to see my family again. But knowing my pops, he would whine and pout about how weak I was then I would kill him to shut him up," said Ranma.

"I think my mom would be happy with the grand and greatgrand kids she has, but be upset that she could not meet most of them for they have been dead for all these years," Ranma said sadly.

"You still have me, you know," she said.

"I know, my love, even if your body is my ship. I will always love you."


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the very bad grammer. I was excited about getting my first story up and I did not get it proofread.


	5. Chapter 5

In the debriefing room SG-1 and Sg-13 was meeting with General Hammond.

"Major Styles, we are gathered here as you have requested. Care to enlighten us to the reason?", asked General Hammond.

"Well Sir, As a favor to the guy who gave us a ride back to Earth, He handed us this crystal and told us that the only way to activate it was with SG-1 and General Hammond present." replied Styles as he presented the crystal to General Hammond.

O'Neal interupted, "And who was this guy who gave you the ride and the crystal?"

"Well sir, the answer may shocked you, it was Lt. Ranma. The crystal was a security mesure to make sure that the right people would get the information it contains. Lt. Ranma also stated that an explanation of why he didnt come with us and what happened to him will be made available," informed STyles.

After the voice identifying of Sg-1, the crystal started to emit a soft glow. A woman's voice simply asked," Is General Hammond here?"

"Yes, I am", answered General Hammond. The woman's voice then said, "Standby. Connecting now."

The crystal started to flash faster and faster til it just continuously stayed on. At the end of the table was a hologram of Lt. Ranma.

"Hello, General Hammond," greeted Lt. Ranma with a salute. "First my reason for not coming down would be, it has been so long since I been on Earth I would not know if I would be welcome.", Lt. Ranma.

"Ranma, Where did you acquire the technology to do hologram messages?" enquired Carter.

"Just a little something I picked up in the travels of my life", laughed Ranma.

Daniel spoke up, "Why would you feel you wouldn't be welcome?"

"As you may or may not know where I ended up the gate malfunctioned. It turns out my DNA was being destroyed and they repaired it. I am now one of the first incarnation of humans." answered Ranma.

"You are an Ancient?" asked Daniel with a look of astonishment.

Ranma sighed, "Yes, I have been called that and frankly there are times I feel all the years. It seems as they were fixing my destroyed DNa they took it a step further by accident. I have lived since that day."

"Come on, Rnama, you expected us to believe that you are that old?", O'Neal remarked snidely.

"No sir, that is why I am going to provide proof,"answered Ranma. Ranma then reached off to the side and picked up to bring into their view.

"I guess you can all see this is a P90. It was issed to me last week before the accident that sent me back in time. The box was built about 20 years after I arrived in the past.

I cleaned the P90 with the remaining stuff I had with me and sealed it in the box. I can send the box whole down to up and you can run a carbon test on the box to see how old it really is as my proof.

Or if you would rather I can meet you on a planet of your choosing to let you scan it with me there to show it is no trick." said Ranma.

General Hammond looked around the room and replied, " Send it on down here. We will have a looked at it."

"Major Styles has a phone that I can be reached on to when you want to meet or need to talk again. Until we speak again. Good Day Gentlemen." said Ranma.

The hologram faded out and the crystals light turned out. The Crytal then turned to a pile of dust.

* * *

As the meeting eneded and the hologram shut off, Ranma Started to think abot his mother. He had received word through his many resources that she had taken ill.

His first plan of action was to go snatch her up and bring her to his ship where he could heal her up quickly. As he thought it over he then decided that he would just go visit her in the hospital and see if he could help her without causing any trouble.

Besides if he can help her get better he would then give her the choice to come with him or stay on earth.

Meanwhile Nodoka was lying in her hospital bed connected to various machines. The doctors searched high and low for anything that could increase her chances of healing but to their great disappointment, she wasnt responding to anything.

The most they could do was keep her comfortable. The family even insisted that the hospital call in Dr. Tofu. After looking over her records and her herself, Dr. Tofu was lost for a way to make her better as well.

Dr. Tofu then called for a meeting with Genma and the Tendos. Struggling for the right words and what seemed like an hour or so Dr. Tofu began,"I have examined Nodoka and looked at all the records of things the other doctors have tried with her.

There is just no easy way to say this...Nodoka is not responding to any of the treatments and i am afraid there is nothing more we can do for her besides make her comfortable."

The room bursted with voices yelling and sounds of crying. Nothing could be understood. Kasumi stood up and with a big frown on her face she slammed a book down on the table.

It made a big noise and got everyones attention. Seeing Kasume frowning made the family a bit spooked. Kasumi asked. "IS there anything we can do for her Aunt? Would getting in touch with cologne be an option to look into doing?"

The logical choice would have been Ranma of course but after the events that happened and the amazons leaving the note that read:

Ranma is being declared dishonorable and is being kicked out of this family. He would only weaken the tribe.

And is now not welcome in the Amazon borders.

Cologne

They thought it might be to explain things to cologne and get her advice in the situation.

* * *

Ranma devised a plan to dress as a doctor to sneak in to his mom's room to check on her. Careful not to attract attention Rnama made his way to room 4301.

His luck kept holding out for no one was in the room allowing him to contact his ship and start a scan of his mother. After a few minute the word came from his ship that she could be repaired and healed. A silver box then materialized on the bedside table.

Ranma opened the box and took the device out and set it on Nodoka's head. Ranma then ordered it to scan and heal the areas that needed to be fixed.

The device lite up and made a low whirling sound and then shut off. A Voice came from the device, "Scan is complete. Repairs are complete."

"Thank you," ranma replied to the device as he collected the device and put in back in its silver box. Ranma then slipped the box into his pocket just before Kasumi came into the room. Luckily he hadnt turned around to leave yet.

"I am sorry. I didnt know there was a doctor in here with her. I just came to visit my auntie", replied Kasume apologetically.

Ranma turned around and looked at Kasumi. With a look of disabelief on Kasumi's face she remarked, "Oh My, Ranma is that really you?"

"Yes, Kasume. I heard about my mom and came to see if i could do anything to help her." replied Ranma.

With almost a sense of relief Kasumi walked over and hugged Ranma.

"Since Auntie has been hurt Nabiki has been trying to get in touch ewith you. The only thing she found out was you enlisted in the US military, and no other information could be given out. Not even a way to contact you or get a message to you."

"Sorry about that, you know how funny the military can be. As soon as I got back to town I hear the news. I dressed as a doctor to be able to come see her without causing any trouble. Speaking of that I need to go before anyone figures out who I really am." informed Ranma.

Just before Ranma could get out the door a soft hoarse whisper was heard. "Ranma, is that you?" asked the voice.

Kasumi and Ranma looked around to see that it was his mother that had spoken. Ranma walked over close to the bed and took her hand in his. "Yes mom. It is me. As soon as I heard you were hurt I came to see if I could help you." answered Ranma.


End file.
